


Darling, I love you as you are when you're alone

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betty gives it to him, Bottom Jughead, Dominant Betty, F/M, Gen, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead needs some good fucking, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Betty, bughead - Freeform, but that day is not today, one day i'll write an asexual jug fic, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Jughead wants something that Betty can't give him. Oh, but she can.





	Darling, I love you as you are when you're alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Betty knows just how to give it to him with a nice, big strap-on, and Jughead takes it like a champ.  
> For the Riverdale Kink Meme - http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=17740#cmt17740
> 
> Title from 'When You're Smiling and Astride Me' by Father John Misty.

The Cooper household was eerily quiet, the downstairs flooded in darkness, the only light on in the whole house was that of the blonde good girl next door. Betty Cooper was a lot of things but the good girl next door was not one of them, especially not now as she pulled and pushed Jughead’s jacket to the floor. His shirt was next to be discarded, his shoes hastily kicked to the side with his socks.

At this point Jug feels unfairly naked in comparison to Betty so grasps up to unbutton her sweater but she bats his hands away with a tut. She reaches to undo his belt swiftly, chucking it to the ground, she begins to work on the buttons. Jughead moans quietly as she briefly runs her hand across his hardening cock. His pants are dragged to his ankles and Betty commands him to sit on the edge of her bed.

Jughead’s clothes lie together in a pile as he lies, naked, with his head resting on the excessive number of pillows Betty owns. “Are you sure?” Betty’s voice contradicts her previous actions, suddenly returning to her usual worrying tone which Jughead attempts to stop his eyes from rolling automatically. “Yes, I’m sure, I trust you,” Jughead’s voice was a little more wrecked than he would have liked, but he hoped it convinced Betty.

“Alright,” Betty still sounded concerned but nevertheless her hands began undoing her sweater, dropping it to the floor, then her top and jeans. She smiled gently at Jughead, who was openly staring at her, before sinking to her knees. She shuffled around under her bed before emerging with a box, pulling the lid off and grabbing the bottle of lube.

Betty climbed onto the bed, her knees resting either side of Judhead’s thighs as she kissed him chaste and sweetly, then kissed him again. Her tongue sweeping across his lips, entering his mouth and taking control. Tonight, like every other night like this, Betty was being dominant, and Jughead couldn't say that didn't turn him on. The cute, sweet, studious blonde taking complete control over him.

She pulled back momentarily to ask him, “Yeah?” He kissed her lips briefly and replied, “Yeah.”

With that Betty moved off Jughead’s body and kissing her way downwards, occasionally stopping to place a hickey into his skin as if she was claiming him for herself. Jughead threw his head back into comfortable pillows as Betty licked and kiss at the area around his cock, teasing him but never getting close enough for his liking.

The click of the lube bottle cap accompanied the sound of heavy breathing and the occasional hitch in breath. Jughead jumped at the feel of Betty’s cold, lube slicked fingers against his hole to which Betty let out a breathless laugh. Jughead could feel Betty’s long, thin fingers enter one by one until she was rhythmically pumping them into him. Jughead kept his eyes squeezed shut, avoiding the erotic sight before him, fearing it would bring their session to an early end.

“Shit,” Jug practically whimpered as Betty removed her fingers. Wiping the excess lube onto Jughead's stomach, which he quietly complained about, Betty moved off the bed, crouching back down to reach the box. Jughead couldn't resist temptation, opening his eyes to see his girlfriend putting on a strap-on over her panties was, definitely, a sight.

“Fuck, Betty!” Jughead sounded exasperated, staring intensely at Betty as she climbed back onto the bed placing her hands on his knees. Betty smirked as she easily parted her boyfriend’s legs, internally she wanted to ask again if Jug was alright with this just to be sure but she refused.

“Betty, please.” Betty stilled momentarily, no matter how many times Jughead begged for her during sex she still couldn't get enough of it. She obliged, coating her black cock in lube, placing it slowly and teasingly against his hole just enough so that he would whine and beg more. “B-Betty please, god, please.” That was enough for her, slowly edging her way inside, she watched as Jughead’s eyes fluttered, his muscles visible clench, and his mouth hang open in a silent moan.

An eternity seemed to pass, Betty casually stroking his cock in an attempt to distract him, Jughead nodded his head in an indication for Betty to move. She pulled out slowly, pushing in even slower. Jughead groaned louder in response, his hands grasping at the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck, Betty, faster please, god, please.” Betty’s smirk grew hearing her boyfriend’s constant begging, she happily complied, her hips moving faster, sharper, and deeper. Jughead’s breathing stutters, almost to a complete stop, as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure every time Betty thrusts. Betty, obviously, notices this and purposefully slows her thrusts, Jughead whines in response and brings one hand up to Betty’s hip to encourage her to continue.

“You’re such a good boy, Juggie, do you want to come for me?” Betty’s voice lowered, her smirk evident in her tone so Jughead knew that she was enjoying this as much as him. And, hell, Betty talking dirty to him made every experience better. “Shit, yes, Betty, god please,” Jughead’s words were only just coherent in between moans, his hips jerking in time to Betty’s thrusts.

Betty’s pace quickens, her own breathing is harsher and shorter now, Jughead attempts to wrap his hand around his cock but Betty stops him with a sharp ‘no’. Her own hand squeezes the base of his cock before jerking it in time with her thrusts. “Shit, fuck, B-Betty, I’m so close, please.” Betty smirks at the fact her boyfriend doesn’t need to be told to beg.

Jughead was close, Betty could feel his muscles tightening in his thighs from under her hands, “You going to come for me Jug.” Jughead lost all coherent thoughts, his mouth opening and closing again, only occasionally moaning. Betty bent herself over his body, reaching his lips with her own, it was less of a kiss on Jugs part.

Her thrusts became quicker, her legs shaking from effort but never faltering because Jug needs this. Jughead was constantly swearing now, his movements sloppy as he begged Betty to go faster, harder, just for more. And she obliged. Her hand working faster over his cock.

Then he was coming. His breathing short and fast and harsh. His body jerking slightly as his hands dug into the sheets, his head thrown back and a long loud moan releasing from his mouth. Only when he began to whimper from overstimulation did Betty stop her movements.

She pulled out slowly, ignoring the slight complaints from Jughead, and she lay down next to him, not even bothering to remove the strap-on, as he came back to his senses. “You alright Jug?” Betty’s voice was quiet again, her hand running up and down his arm not to overwhelm him, “never been better” his voice was wrecked but blissful and Betty smiled at this.

“In that case, I think you should return the favour.” Jughead grinned lazily in response, his hands moving to undo the clasps of the strap on as he kissed her sweetly.


End file.
